


Warped Justice

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She did it out of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warped Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

She was fragile before her death, but it was not this fragility that killed her. It was her love, which was her sole weapon, and her faith, which was ill-placed.

~*~

It was her lover who allowed her to die, and it was the one act that he regretted beyond all others, that cold, powerful man.

~*~

She died wallowing in her pain, and she was buried in an unmarked grave, surrounded by the lost and the lonely.

~*~

It was a potion mixed with feelings and brewed in uncertainty. The guards were blind, but there was no guarantee of success.

~*~

She died unknown, but years later someone came to lay flowers and pay tribute to the love of a mother for her son.


End file.
